<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope Twinkles by prettylittlefears82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103264">Hope Twinkles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlefears82/pseuds/prettylittlefears82'>prettylittlefears82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, POV Darcy Lewis, Pre-Relationship, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlefears82/pseuds/prettylittlefears82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy regularly looks at the stars, but with Jimmy by her side, she sees them in a different light tonight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis &amp; Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis/Jimmy Woo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hope Twinkles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still on the fence about whether or not I really ship these two but I'm just gonna leave this here because I'm a *visionary*.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having gotten a doctorate in astrophysics, it's obvious Darcy Lewis looks at the stars often. She looks at them from London, her tiny apartment, and here next to Westview (or is it <em>East</em>view?), Jimmy at her side as they sit in the grass.</p><p>He's taken off his jacket, and holds it in his arms as he stares up at the sky.</p><p>She takes time to document his slumped shoulders, rumpled dress shirt, and mussed up hair. The air of caution is gone now, replaced with only tiredness. But she's glad he feels off-guard now, because she feels the same.</p><p>No more hurried orders, or box televisions, or fallen noodle cups; only twilight. (For now, until the inevitable reality that they have to do it all again sets in.)</p><p>"Do you imagine anyone's up there?" Jimmy asks, uncharacteristically shy in his questioning. She finds it sweet, but nonetheless alarming in a way.</p><p>"No..."</p><p>His lips downturn to a sort of frown. Perhaps disappointed, or thinking.</p><p>He's always thinking, she notices. And she's supposed to be the doctor. She almost laughs at the irony, but instead purses her lips, hoping the cherry red hasn't strayed from all her eating. She and Jimmy have basically spent their entire day at the movies, searching for Easter eggs, if you will. </p><p>"No," she repeats, changing course of action, "I don't<em> think</em> there is because I<em> know</em>."</p><p>He hums, encouraging her forward.</p><p>"I know of men - <em>gods</em>, up there. You heard of Thor?-"</p><p>He nods.</p><p>"-He's up there." She says as if it's no matter, tilting her head up at the sky where the stars dance.</p><p>Jimmy chuckles, a soft, tentative thing.</p><p>"You misunderstood me," he says in amusement. "Do you believe anyone's <em>up there</em>?"</p><p>She only continues to look up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle as if a breathing pulse. Talking to her.</p><p>"Because I do."</p><p>She smiles, because of course he does. </p><p>"Not in the depressing way though - the opposite. That the stars are souls not yet born."</p><p>"I see..." she starts, not wanting to burst his bubble if she overreaches, "but why do you ask that?" That's the burning question. She's wanted to pop it - or similar - every time he's asked her about kids, and marriage, and everything she just doesn't think about.</p><p>Because she's Darcy: Darcy Lewis. <em>Dr</em>. Darcy Lewis.</p><p>It's a wonderful name, a wonderful title, and a wonderful job. What more could she need?</p><p>She looks to Jimmy, and sees that he sees something else within the stars. Yes, she looks at the night sky often, but apparently not in the way Jimmy does.</p><p>"I don't know..." he shakes his head ruefully, hair fluffing out of its neatness. Casually, Jimmy's a different person completely. Out here - away from his job - even more so. She can't help but want to be a person that can bring out this side of him more often.</p><p>He sighs. "It's spiritual," his left hand appears from underneath the coat, waving in front of her, "you scientists wouldn't get it-"</p><p>But that's another thing about her title - she evades it.</p><p>"-and either way, I dont think you'd care too much."</p><p>She finds she<em> does</em>, though. She finds herself...caring for this man she's known for too little, but whose hope she sees in the twilight.</p><p>"I care."</p><p>He turns to look at her, she can see from the corner of her eye in the dark. She wonders what he sees. Doctor? Scientist? Woman? <em>Friend</em>, she hopes deep down.</p><p>"Then you'll try to understand for me."</p><p>Somehow, she knows she will. And she'll get it eventually. It might take a while, but she'll get it, if only to see the hope he sees.</p><p>But that's in the future. She isn't counting the clock, or monitoring anything other than a cosmic sitcom. She's in the present, in this moment, where she thinks she'll take off her own metaphorical jacket, and relieve herself of the title of doctor. She'll be just Darcy.</p><p>And just Darcy makes just Jimmy a promise. "I will."</p><p>And when she looks back at the sky, she almost swears to Thor they look a bit brighter, as if they'd heard her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!! Have a good day/night. (Pst pst...feedback is very much appreciated)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>